Lucario of House Arryn or, The Jackal Flies High
by McKnight2012
Summary: After sacrificing himself at the end of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, Lucario is sent to reunite with Sir Aaron. Unfortunately, Aaron and Arryn sound alike, and he instead ends up in Westeros: specifically near the camp of Jon Arryn, Lord of the Eyrie, before the Battle of The Trident. How will the arrival of a Pokemon shake up Robert's Rebellion, and the coming Game of Thrones?
1. Lucario's New Mission

Lucario of House Arryn; or, The Jackal Flies High

(A Pokemon/ASOIAF crossover)

 **I had promised myself I wouldn't come back; that my days of fanfiction writing were behind me. But damn it, sometimes an idea just doesn't go away, and you need to write it down before you can focus on other things.**

More or less originating from watching Pokemon Movie #10 ( _Lucario and the Mystery of Mew)_ after reading High Plains Drifter's stories with Captain America and a Roman Legion.

After sacrificing himself at the end of the movie, an unknown power sends him to reunite with Sir Aaron. Unfortunately, Aaron and Arryn sound alike, and he instead ends up in Westeros - specifically near the camp of Jon Arryn, Lord of the Eyrie, before the Battle of The Trident. How will the arrival of a middle-tier Pokemon shake up the Game of Thrones?

* * *

Lucario felt weightless, floating in a vast emptiness. Slowly opening his eyes, he gazed out upon infinite abyss, space without end or direction. Was this the Negative Zone that the creation myth spoke about? Was this the Spirit World that ghost Pokemon went to and from? It must be, he thought. He was dead after all, wasn't he?

He thought back to what his last days had been. First, he attempted to warn everyone of the two approaching Pokemon armies, only for his Master, Sir Aaron, to trap him in some form of time crystal. Next thing he knows, he awakens when he feels Aaron's Aura again, only to find out that not only was it just a 10-year-old boy, but he had been trapped for a thousand years. The world had changed, and now his fellow creatures - now called "Pokemon" - were considered _friends_ and _partners_ , made to fight for _fun_. It had taken a several-day trip to the Tree of World's Beginning, and seeing the heroic and selfless nature of Ash Ketchum and his friends, did he realize how genuine their relationship with their Pokemon was, and how even Aaron abandoning him was to keep him safe as he sacrificed himself to keep Mew and the Tree safe. When Mew brought back the humans, and the Tree started to die, he in turn gave his life to keep everyone else safe. He went peacefully, secure in the knowledge he would see Sir Aaron again.

And now here he was… wherever _here_ is. He looked around the emptiness, and saw nothing. No Sir Aaron, no ghost Pokemon, no anything.

 **Rather empty 'round here, isn't it?**

Lucario quickly turned around, readying his energy for a fight. He blinked, though, when he saw who it was.

 _Palkia?!_ He exclaimed, awestruck before the God of Space. _Why are you here? Where am I? Where's Sir Aaron?_

 **Easy there, my Poke friend.** The being smiled mischievously. **I know you must be all kinds of confused right now, but let me try to explain some things to you. First off, I'm not actually Palkia - I just took this form, as it's the closest your mind could picture as an all-powerful entity who controls spacetime.**

Lucario frowned. _If you're not Palkia,_ He asked, _Then what are you?_

The not-Palkia laughed, and the abyss around them vibrated and shook. **Oh, I go by many names, for I have been many faces. But for you, good Lucario… you can call me Jimmy.**

 _…Jimmy?_

 **Not impressive, true, but trust me, you wouldn't be able to pronounce my actual name. Secondly, as for where we are… well, technically you're dead. However, this isn't the afterlife you were expecting.** He waved an arm at the general expanse. **This is the space between spaces, the emptiness between dimensions. Great for parties. I live here when I'm not involved in mortal's affairs. Which brings me to Item #3; I've summoned you because I believe there's a world out there in desperate need of your particular talents.**

 _Is that so?_

 **Oh yes. This land is a place of treacherous men and deadly intrigue. But I fear that its heading down a path that even** ** _I_** **, with all my power, may not be able to save. It needs someone with a sense of honor, of knowledge of justice and loyalty. And more importantly, it needs someone with the power to back up those ideals.**

 _And you believe I'm up for this task?_

 **Absolutely. Trust me when I tell you, where you're going, there's no one like you.** "Jimmy" spread his arms wide, and Lucario felt energy building up around him. He felt increasingly light-headed, and started falling away from the entity. _Will I see Sir Aaron again?_ He asked, as everything faded away.

 **In a manner of speaking, you could say that.** Jimmy laughed, and everything turned black…

* * *

 _282 AC_

 _Somewhere in the Riverlands, Westeros_

 _Five days before the Battle of Ruby Ford_

Jon Arryn, Lord of the Eyrie and Protector of the Vale, was deeply troubled as of late. The Mad King Aerys had declared Ned Stark, Robert Baratheon and himself traitors, and was gathering his forces to kill them. They had summoned their banner men in turn, and it was only a matter of time before they'd battle the Targaryens. Battles were always a tricky thing, and one could never know for sure that they could win a battle, let alone survive.

These things and more troubled him as he was relieving himself on a tree near his army's camp. However, as he finished up, he saw something flicker out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head, and stared as the air between the trees… _opened up_ , for lack of a better term, and a strange looking dog fell out of it and collapsed onto the ground. As soon as the opening closed up again, he approached the dog. At least, he _thought_ it was a dog - he'd never seen one that was blue, or had spikes, had weird appendages attached to his head. He kneeled down to the creature, and there was a brief moment where they locked eyes.

 _Sir Aaron…_

Jon looked around, surprised by the voice. It almost sounded like it was inside his head. The dog sighed as it fell asleep, and Jon wondered aloud, "What in the Seven Hells are you?"


	2. How Lucario joined Robert's Rebellion

**_And here's chapter 2: How Lucario joined Robert's Rebellion..._**

* * *

 _282 AC_

 _Somewhere in the Riverlands, Westeros_

 _Three days before the Battle of the Trident_

 **Jon Arryn**

The armies of the rebellion gathered in a clearing in the forest. The march from the Battle of the Bells had been a long and hard one, and it would take some time to regroup and continue the campaign. As this happened, news finally caught up with the lords and leaders; among them, Jon Connington had been stripped of land and titles… and Denys Arryn, Jon Arryn's cousin and heir, had died in battle. His heart broke when he heard the news, and he yearned to mourn for him…

 _But not yet_. The old man thought to himself. _There will be a time for that, but there is still much to do. Yes, very much so._

The leaders of the rebellion were gathering together at to the Vale camp, to discuss their next move. Jon looked at the approaching riders - men he had come to call friends, brothers, even sons in a way. Hoster Tully, Lord of the Riverlands, and with his new betrothal to his daughter Lysa, his new father-in-law. Eddard Stark, newly made Lord of the North, and one of his wards when they were children. And then there was the giant of a man, Robert Baratheon, Lord of the Stormlands and the "leader" of this little army. A truly brave and honorable set of men if ever there was, and if he were to commit treason against a mad king, he would do it for them.

Which was exactly what they were doing, and what brought them to the meeting they were about to have.

"Jon, my friend," Hoster called out, as everyone dismounted and approached him, "What's this all about? We've heard that you found some strange creature in the woods."

"I have indeed." He replied, standing next to the tent's opening.

"Well, bring it out then." Robert demanded. "We've got a long day ahead of us, and we need to start moving again."

Jon nodded, and pulled the flap to his tent. "You can come out now." He called in. There was an answering growl, and odd-sounding footsteps approaching.

Out of the tent walked the strangest creature any of the nobles had ever seen. It looked like a dog, but it was no dog any of them had ever seen before. It walked on two legs, for one thing, and stood at the height of a young child. The canine was mostly blue, with cream colored fur on its chest, and black fur on its paws, waist, and across its face. Even more bizarre, it had spikes on its upper paws and chest, and had strange dangly appendages on the back of its head. But most interesting of all was the way it looked at each of them; there was definite intelligence behind those eyes, like it was appraising each of them.

"What in the Seven Hells is that?" Robert declared, as the nobles stared at the thing.

 _A friend and ally, I hope._ It spoke in a deep, raspy male voice. Its mouth never moved, yet all of them were able to hear it just as clearly as anyone. This caused an audible gasp amongst the Westerosi - how could one speak directly to the mind? Was this some form of sorcery?

"No need to fear, my friends." Jon said calmly, trying to assuage their fears. "This is Lucario. He comes from a far-off land, and has sworn himself to me and House Arryn."

 _Lord Stark, Lord Baratheon, Lord Tully,_ The canine stepped forward, bowing respectfully, _Its an honor to meet you all._

"How are you doing that?" Ned asked. "Your mouth never moves, but I can hear your voice in my head."

"Don't tell me this mutt's able to read our minds!" Robert growled, already reaching for his hammer. "Who knows what manner of treachery it may be up to!"

 _I cannot read your minds.*_ Lucario said defensively. _I'm projecting my thoughts to everyone, so that I can communicate with all of you._

Jon had to admit that the mind-speech was scary the first time he talked with it. The day before, he had been eating his morning meal in his tent when the canine had awoken, and had asked where it was. Jon had panicked at first, and had drawn his sword in defense. If it hadn't grabbed the blade and explained his intentions, he would've cleaved him in two, or try to at least. Lucario seemed surprised and disappointed when he explained who he was ("Sir Aaron? What a strange name."), and how he'd never heard of creatures like him. However, since he was here, with him, Lucario believed he was sent here to work with Jon, and declared his loyalty to him and his cause. When he asked what a queer thing like he could do, the beast placed a pawed hand on his head, and a series of images - memories of prior battles and encounters with monsters Jon had never seen before - and he knew what a miracle the gods had given him, and that Rhaegar was going to be in for a nasty little surprise.

"My friends," He said, placing a hand on his guest's shoulder, " _This_ is what's going to win us this war."

This earned a round of raised eyebrows and confused, concerned looks among the highborn. "Lord Arryn," Hoster pointed out cautiously, "I fail to see how this… _Lucario,_ will help us in battle."

"If you'd like, Hoster, perhaps a demonstration would allay your fears?" He looked down at Lucario. "How'd you feel about that?"

 _I'd be more than happy to, my lord._

About one or two hours later, they had all gathered at the practice field. Several soldiers had set up over a dozen straw dummies, holding training weapons and shields, painted Targaryen red. The noblemen and common folk stood off to the side, giving Lucario plenty of space (as he requested). At the front of this gathering of strawmen, Lucario kneeled, like a septon in prayer.

"Begin!" Jon shouted.

Faster than anyone could even blink, the canine had already leaped forward, and plowed into the first dummy. In the span of a few seconds, he had tackled and taken down four of the dummies, hitting them with such force that they'd come flying off their post, the chest plate caved in where he drove his shoulder. If any man were in their place, their innards - _Seven Hells, their bones!_ \- would've been turned to mush.

 _That was a move called_ _ **Extreme Speed**_ _._ Lucario declared, as he stopped before a fifth dummy. Taking a fighting stance, his fists became a blur as he pounded its helmet and armor, making a " _Budda-dudda-dudda"_ sound as they impacted the metal. When the armor became more crumpled and broken than a rusty shield, he jumped and rolled to four more dummies, repeating the process: " _Budda-dudda-dudda, Budda-dudda-dudda, Budda-dudda-dudda_ ". It was becoming apparent to the observing, awestruck men that this creature was unmatched in strength and speed.

 _That was_ _ **Close Combat**_. Lucario announced once more. Turning to the last four dummies, he moved both his arms to his right side, spacing his hands less than a foot apart. In the space between them, a glowing blue ball manifested out of thin air, growing and pulsing with energy.

 _And this,_ He said, looking much larger and more intimidating from the backlighting, _Is my_ _ **Aura Sphere**_. He thrust his arms and the ball forward, and the orb shot forward. It crashed into the ground between the four dummies, and caused a fiery explosion. The dummies were close enough that they became uprooted by the blast, straw and metal flying in every direction. When the last bit of debris fell, Lucario turned to the rebel leaders, placed one paw over a closed fist, and bowed.

Everyone was silent, amazed at the devastation laid out by this strange little dog. Then Robert started laughing, clapping as one would after a mummer's farce. "Wonderful, fucking wonderful!" He bellowed, turning to Jon and his friends. "I can't wait to see Rhaegar's face when we bring _this_ one on the field! Who needs dragons when we've got him?!"

*Aura powers do allow for mind-reading, to an extent. He just said that to keep them calm.

(Moves Lucario has are Aura Sphere, Detect, Extreme Speed, Close Quarters, Metal Sound and Sword Dance.)


	3. Backgrounds before Battle

**_Chapter 3: Background before Battle..._**

* * *

 _282 AC_

 _Somewhere near the Trident, Riverlands, Westeros_

 _1 day before the Battle of the Trident_

 **Lucario**

Lucario hopped from tree to tree, scouting from above the rebel army. Below him, many soldiers - usually those that weren't at his demonstration - stared and pointed at him as he passed overhead. One fellow with a bow and arrow took aim at him as he leaped from tree to tree. Fortunately, one of the more knowledgeable men made him stop, and let the Pokemon pass.

Once Lucario got far enough ahead of the army, he began thinking about the past couple days. Everyone was more than welcoming of him after his display of power - at least, those that were there. But even so, they looked at him as if he were the strangest thing they'd ever seen. Jimmy wasn't lying when he said there weren't any Pokemon here. There were wolves and birds and fish, and tales of dragons and direwolves and mammoths to the north, but they weren't Pokemon. They didn't have an aura, powers or intelligence of even the slowest of Slowpoke. Whenever he tried to speak to them, all they would say was, " _Enemy! Enemy! Go away!",_ or if they were dogs, _"Play, Play! Hunt, Hunt! Food, Food!"_

The humans here were also different those back in Kanto. For one thing, except for the lords and knights, this "army" was more like a semi-organized mob. Whenever they stopped to make camp or settle around an inn, they started acting like a bunch of Primeapes: drinking, swearing, fighting, and the whoring! Dear Arceus, the _whoring_! That wasn't to say that he was a prude or anything - he knew full well that humans and Pokemon had certain wants and needs, and it could be a very profitable business for those of that disposition. But at least in Kanto, there was a little bit of decorum and decency in the process. Here, the men would corner a local barmaid or farmer's daughter, and whether by whisper, coin or force, they'd have them bent over some table as they had their way with them.

This spoke volumes of the Westerosi's lack of discipline and morality. But when he brought this information to Lord Arryn, he merely sighed in sad exasperation. "I'm afraid this is something to expect during war, Lucario." Jon explained. "When out fighting, men don't know if they'll be alive come tomorrow, and nothing makes them feel more alive than being with a woman. I'll tell my commanders to keep an eye out for any rapists, and punish them accordingly. But I must warn you that the lowborn will do what they want off the field, regardless of how we feel."

It would seem that these Westerosi were weaker men than those in Kanto, in more ways than one. Back home, humans were far more durable. He had seen men take Fury Swipes that could destroy rock, endure Thunderbolts, resist the Flamethrowers and Water Guns, and continue about their day with only a little inconvenience. Here, one little cut in the right spot, and they die. One little spark, and they catch on fire. And it seemed that literally no one here knew how to swim.

Oh well. He had sworn his loyalty to Lord Arryn and his friends, and he would not abandon them in their time of need. He had his honor to keep, after all, and what kind of Pokemon would he be if he went back on his word?

He had hopped onto the top of a very tall tree when he spotted smoke off in the distance. On the other side of a river was another forest, and halfway to the horizon there were several columns of smoke rising. Lucario didn't know whether or not the smoke was from a town or a camp, but he knew enough to turn back around and report the smoke to his leaders. Several hops, skips and jumps back the way he came, he spotted Robert, Ned, Hoster and Jon on horseback.

 _My lords,_ He announced, gaining their attention, _There are several large fires on the other side of the river. Are there any settlements near us?_

"None on that side of the Trident." Lord Tully replied. "I believe that we have cornered ourselves a dragon."

Robert laughed triumphantly, beating his chest like a Manchoke. "I can't wait for the chance to crack that cunt's head with my hammer! There's nothing quite like a battle that makes a man feel alive!"

"Don't you say the same thing about having sex with whores?" Jon pointed out.

"They're both great for different reasons." The Baratheon defended himself. "I don't see why I can't like both." His friends shared a laugh, but Lucario shook his dreadlocks. There was a bug biting them, he was sure.

"Its getting late, milords." Lord Stark observed, looking at the sky before turning to his friends. "Let us set up camp for the night, and plan our attack for tomorrow."

"Lucario," Jon said, facing the Pokemon in the tree, "I'd like it if you'd join us. We should discuss your role in the upcoming battle."

 _If that is what you wish, my lord._ Lucario nodded.

About three hours later, camp had been set, and the Pokemon found himself sitting at the table with the other lords and nobles of this army, breaking bread with them as an honored guest. Some of the newer members gave strange or odd looks, but most nodded their head or saluted.

As they started eating, Lord Baratheon, in between gulps of wine, had asked him, "So, Lucario my boy, I've been speaking with every maester we have, and not a single one of them knows where you come from, or what you are. It's like an itch I can't fucking scratch, having to put such faith in someone I don't know. So, if you'd be so kind as to regale us with the story of your travels, that would be great."

Lucario looked around, and saw that everyone was looking and listening. Outside of Jon, he hadn't told anyone about where he came from, and even Lord Arryn himself only got the most basic of information. The pokemon sighed, and took a swig of wine. Now was as good a time as any to tell them about his world.

 _Well, my lords,_ He began, _The first thing I can tell you is that your maesters are right, when they say that they've never heard of me, my kind, or my homeland. For I come from a place far away, farther than any traveler or sailor here has gone._

"What, like the Shadow Lands?" Someone asked.

 _Farther than that. In fact, you could say I'm not even from this world, but from another world entirely. One called "Earth". There, we have Men like you, and creatures like me, called "Pokemon"._

There were some snickers, and he shrugged. _A silly name, I know, but my kind are no joke. We come in many shapes and sizes, flying in the air, and swimming the seas. Some are much weaker than me, while others are much, **much** stronger than me. We're spread all over the world, all across the lands of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh. And the story of how I came from my homeland to Westeros is a long and arduous one..._

He then told them the story of his life - of how when he was still an egg, his parents had boarded a ship from Sinnoh to Kanto to avoid trouble with a band of Infernape bandits. When he had hatched into a Riolu, his family was taken in by a kindly witch, who taught him how to speak psychically, and some of the ways of man. When he evolved into a Lucario, he lost his family and the witch when two rival armies fought each other in the forest, burning the whole thing down. He had wandered around for some time, until he was found and befriended by Sir Aaron, Protector of Cameran Palace. It was he who truly taught him the power and potential of Aura, showing him the ways to hone his natural abilities, to see what others couldn't.

But then a day came where the many lords and warriors of Kanto turned their attention to the kingdom, seeking to use the fabled Tree of Life - a massive, mountain-sized tree, where Mew lived, and had the power to give life and bounty to the land. Aaron and Lucario tried their best to keep the armies away from entering the kingdom, but there were far too many of them to hold off. Little did he know that Aaron had a plan. As the armies approached, Aaron had locked him away in the crystal at the top of his staff, unknowingly keeping him trapped for a thousand years. While at the time Lucario believed he was a coward who had abandoned him, he later learned that he had gone into the tree and sacrificed himself, in order to save it and bring peace and fertility to the land.

 _After that..._ He continued, sounding unsure on how to proceed, _This is where things get weird._

The next thing he knew, he was out of the crystal, and believed that Aaron had come back and released him. As it turned out, despite having an identical Aura _(or soul, if you prefer),_ the person who released him was not his master, but a ten-year-old boy named Ash Ketchum. Through a brief fight and chase, he realizes that he had ended up in the future, and the world had changed. There were metal carriages that moved without Ponytas, flying metal contraptions that allowed people to see things thousands of miles away, and little red-white balls that allow the "trainers" to transport Pokemon and summon them on demand.

During this time, Lucario and Ash weren't on the best terms. The Pokemon was still bitter and angry at the perceived deception his teacher had done, and started believing that humans and Pokemon couldn't truly be friends. Ash, however, was different - he was brave and kind and loyal to a fault. He was adamant that humans and Pokemon could be friends, and sometimes even brothers. When his Pikachu had been taken by Mew, he had Lucario lead him and his friends up the mountain to the tree. When they entered the tree, and were beset by Regi monsters, and then later by pink absorbing blobs, he had fought to protect his friends, and then released his own Pokemon before being "consumed". Mew had seen this, and had manipulated the inner workings of the tree to release the humans, but the effort made both her and the tree deathly ill. Without any hesitation, Ash went to the heart of the tree (where Aaron had sacrificed himself so long ago), and using an Aura technique he had learned only a day ago, attempted to heal the tree (and by extension, Mew). Lucario saw how far the boy was willing to go to save Pikachu, Mew, and even Pokemon he hardly knew, and realized that Ash was right. He joined him in the effort in fixing the tree, using their Auras - their souls - to save the kingdom. It didn't take him long to realize that this effort was too great for them, and would end up killing them in order to complete the job. He shoved the boy away, sparing him at the cost of his own life. As he lay dying, a time flower played the scene of Aaron's death, revealing that he indeed had trapped Lucario in order to save him, and hoping he would finally find peace and happiness in the future. With a heartfelt goodbye to Ash, Lucario finally passed on...

 _And that's when I met Jimmy._

"Jimmy?" Robert snorted. "What kind of name is that?"

 _That's what I thought. But then again, its not wise to question the desires of the gods._

"Oh, so he was a god, eh? What did he look like?"

 _I don't know what his actual form is. He took the form of one of my gods to speak to me: Palkia, God of Space and the Stars._

"Palkia? A God of 'Space'? What nonsense is that?"

 _The religion of Pokemon and Men in my land is more... **complicated** than the Faith, my lord, for we have many gods. _ He scratched his chin as he remembered what his parents had told him long ago. _The First and Greatest is Arceus, who created the universe and everything in it. There's the Creation Trio of Palkia, Dialga, God of Time, and Giratina, God of the Distortion World and the Afterlife. There's the Lake Trio - Uxie, God of Knowledge, Mesprit, God of Emotion, and Azelf, God of willpower; each of them created the Spark of Life. Celebi and Shaymin were the creators of the forests. Groudon made the land, Kiogre made the sea, and Raqueza ruled the skies. From there, there are many minor gods who control or protect aspects of nature. The last god created, though, was Mew, from whom all Pokemon originate from._

"Didn't you just say you saved Mew?" Hoster pointed out.

 _I did._

"So... you saved a god?"

 _I died doing so, but yes. But we are getting distracted. This "Jimmy" sent me here on a mission. He warned me that this world was without honorable men, that you had become cruel and treacherous. Without me, he said, you'd be sent down a dishonorable path that not even he could save you from._ He looked at all the faces around the table, trying to gauge their reactions. _Would any of you happen to know anything about this?_

"If there's any 'dishonorable' wretches in the Seven Kingdoms," Robert growled, "It's that madman Aerys and his damn son Rhaegar. The prince went and kidnapped Lyanna, my bride-to-be and Ned's sister. When they came to demand an explanation, the mad king had Ned's father and brother burned alive in the Great Hall. And now he has declared us traitors, and seeks to do the same thing to us. If there are any dishonorable scum in this realm, it's those two!"

Lucario nodded in understanding, as the others made sounds of angry agreement. He felt their auras - as weak as they were - and found that most of them were good, decent men. There were some bad eggs amongst them - in particular Stark's man, Roose Bolton, whose aura was so dark he could pass for a Dark or Ghost type - but on the whole, the leaders of this force were honest and sincere. They believed they were fighting for a righteous cause - both to protect their families, and to obtain much needed justice. And that, to Lucario's conscience, was good enough for him.

 _I believe you, my lords._ He told them. _I have looked into your hearts, and seen that your cause is true. If peace is to come back to the Seven Kingdoms, the Targaryens must be stopped. I will join you in your fight for justice._

There were many cheers throughout the tent when he announced that. Robert slapped him cheerfully on the back, and a toast was raised in his honor. Later there was much discussion on the next day's fight, and how to use him best against the Targaryen forces. Lucario volunteered to launch the first attack - if he suitably demonstrated his moves to the opposing side, he reasoned, they would break with fear, throwing their army into disarray, and perhaps allowing them to capture Rhaegar and his retinue. Robert looked at him funny when he mentioned capturing Rhaegar alive - Lucario could clearly here him think to himself " _That blue bugger_ _better not get in my way. Rhaegar is **mine,** and anyone who stands in my way is as good as dead". _ Everyone, however, was very supportive and adamant about showing him off first, routing the army without even having to fight. If this psychic dog said he could pull it off, what was there to lose?

After plans were laid out, and a strategy determined, everyone went off to their beds. Some sharpened their blades, while others prayed, and others still took a "companion" for the night. Lucario, however, climbed a very tall tree, opting to sleep with a high vantage point. His mind played back the events of the last week for him (which in reality stretched over a thousand years and multiple universes). It was kind of funny how, despite everything that had happened to him, his master and his friends, he had gone from trying to prevent a war... to getting involved with another war. A war fought with barbarians, no Pokemon, and over essentially a love triangle gone horribly wrong. Part of him wondered what Sir Aaron would've done in his situation, or what Ash, Brock, May and the others would've done. Would they side with Robert's rebels? Would they sneak away to join the Targaryens? Would they simply go "a Curse on both your Houses", and go about having their own adventures in this land?

He knew one thing, though. He had made a commitment to Lords Arryn and Stark and Tully and Baratheon, and he would see that commitment to the end, one way or another...

 ** _Next time on Lucario of House Arryn: Battle of the Trident! Robert vs. Rhaegar! Lucario vs. Barristan! A fight to determine the fate of the Seven Kingdoms!_**


	4. Lucario and the Kingsguard

**_Chapter 4: The Jackal and the Knights; Or, Pokemon are OP..._**

* * *

 _Battle of Ruby Ford/Trident_

 **Lucario/Barristan**

This was it. The day the Pokemon would show his worth to the rebels and the world. When the sun rose this morning, scouts confirmed that indeed the Targaryen army was on the other side of the river, and on their way to fight them. The rebels quickly woke up and rallied themselves for a fight.

Lords Tully and Arryn had offered to give the Pokemon some armor, but Lucario refused - he didn't need it, and it would only slow him down. He didn't need any weapons or shielding either - he was his own weapon, his own armor. He went out more or less naked, much as he had been the past week. The only thing he wore was a length of cloth around his neck - a bandanna of sorts, dyed blue with a white bird next to a crescent moon. A moniker of his service to House Arryn.

He stood alongside the four rebel leaders, as they surveyed the field on horseback. _Are we ready to begin?_ Lucario asked them, stretching himself out one last time.

"Go right ahead." Jon gestured, and the Pokemon took a few steps forward. He looked over at them and warned, _Order your men to cover their ears. I wouldn't want our troops to turn cowardly and run._

Messengers and runners left and passed the word on to the commanders scattered about, but Robert asked, "Why bother with that? We've all seen you practice your Aura Sphere, what's there to be scared about?"

 _I'm not going to **use** Aura Sphere first. _ Lucario lifted both his arms in front of him, sunlight glinting off of the metallic spikes on his paws. Slowly, he brought the tips together...

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ser Barristan Selmy - Barristan the Bold, as he was often called - rode alongside the crown prince Rhaegar Targaryen, and pointed at something over on the rebel's side of the river. "Do you see that, your Grace?"

"What, that strange looking creature in blue and tan?" Rhaegar asked back, staring along with his Kingsguard at the odd sight.

"Yes, that one." He confirmed. "My eyes might be playing tricks on me, but it looks like some kind of wolf on two feet."

"Don't be ridiculous, Ser Barristan, wolves can't walk like men." The prince waved the idea away. "It must be some kind of fool or dwarf. Perhaps they hired some mummers to perform an act for us before battle."

"I don't know about that, your Grace." The knight contested. "Look at how its legs bend backwards. Look at those pointy ears and that tail. That's a well trained beast. Perhaps when this battle is done, we can find its trainer and... wait, what is it do-"

 _SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEE-_

The creature touched its two paw spikes together, and a loud, harsh, metallic sound rang out with such force from him that they could see it coming like a ripple in a pool of water. It swept the pulsating sound from one flank of the army to the other, causing everyone to scream out in pain. Everyone reached to cover their ears, trying desperately to not go deaf. Some bent over, vomiting and emptying their bladders and bowels. Others stood or knelt in a daze, blood oozing from their ears. But many more simply broke and ran, ignoring the call of their commanders and lords, running back onto a nearby road, or simply breaking off into the forests. By the time Barristan and Rhaegar had collected themselves, a quarter of their forces had fled or were incapacitated.

"What in the seven hells was that?!" Rhaegar demanded in surprise and anger. Barristan was silent, still processing what he just saw. What kind of creature could produce a sound like that without speaking?

 _TARGARYEN MEN!_ A shout rang out; though it wasn't heard with the ears so much as their minds. _I AM LUCARIO, SERVANT OF JON ARRYN OF THE VALE._ _YOU HAVE BEEN FORCED TO SERVE A MAD KING AND HIS ADULTEROUS SON. YOU FIGHT FOR A TYRANT SO WRETCHED THAT THE GODS MOVED THE HEAVENS TO BRING ME AGAINST THEM. YOU THINK YOUR CAUSE IS JUST WITH YOUR LOYALTY, BUT IT IS NOT. THE HONOR YOU HAVE IS TARNISHED BY SERVING DISHONORABLE MEN WHO DO NOT CARE FOR YOU. WHAT YOU'VE JUST EXPERIENCED IS BUT ONE OF MY ABILITIES - ATTACKS AND MOVES THAT WOULD KILL WITH EASE. BUT I KNOW THAT MANY OF YOU ARE GOOD, HONEST, INNOCENT MEN - YOU ARE NOT WARRIORS, BUT FARMERS, MERCHANTS, FISHERMEN. SO I WILL GIVE YOU THIS ONE CHANCE; JUST WALK AWAY, AND RETURN TO YOUR FARMS, YOUR LOVED ONES, YOUR OLD LIVES. LEAVE THIS FIELD AND GO HOME, OR FACE MY POWER. WALK AWAY, OR DIE!_

The beast then stretched his arms out to his sides, looking right at Barristan and Rhaegar. Around him, half a dozen glowing blue swords appeared around him, slowly spinning around him in a circle. After they did one rotation around him, the swords vanished, and he briefly glowed lightish blue. He then took a fighting stance, fists up, as it awaited a response. Barristan and Rhaegar exchanged a look of apprehension and bewilderment. Was that creature truly that powerful? They barely had any time to think about what to do next when some foolhardy archer shot an arrow into the air, in the direction of the dog...

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone looked up as the arrow arched up into the sky. It didn't take long for them to figure out it was coming at them, and all but Lucario took a couple of steps away. The Pokemon just stared intently at the arrow, not moving a single muscle.

"Lucario," Arryn warned, "I think you should-"

 _Don't worry, master._ He said calmly, the slightest hint of a smirk on his face, _I have this._

Just as the arrow came down, he snapped a paw up, catching it with ease. He held it in the air for a moment for everyone to see, and then crushed it like a twig.

 _IF THAT IS YOUR CHOICE,_ He announced once more, _SO BE IT!_ He tossed aside the broken arrow, and placed his paws to his side as he generated an Aura Sphere. _THEN REMEMBER THESE WORDS: I AM THE BRINGER OF JUSTICE, THE GUARDIAN OF THE AURA, AND **THE AURA LIVES WITHIN ME!**_

He fired the Aura Sphere at the largest gathering of men. The sphere quickly flew across the river, detonating in a fiery blue explosion. Men and dirt went flying in all directions, and many others screamed out in shock and terror at the sight. Lucario gathered up his energy again, and fired once more at another large cluster. Those who didn't run away before were now wishing they did. By the time he fired his third sphere, the Targaryen army had lost any and all discipline, as the army broke and started scattering in every direction away from the canine.

Lucario looked over at Robert, and nodded a signal. As he used extreme speed and jumped the river with a single bound, Robert roared out, "Let's get 'em, boys! Ours is the Fury!" He led the charge as the rebel army followed him and the Pokemon into the panicked rabble that used to be Rhaegar's army...

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Barristan couldn't help feeling a little bit worried right now. Winning the battle wasn't a concern anymore - he knew full well that the battle was well and truly lost. His only concern now was to make sure Rhaegar got to safety. He and his fellow Kingsguards kept a tight perimeter around the prince, fighting off rebels and broken loyalists. The whole time, Selmy would keep an eye out for Lucario, and was growing increasingly worried.

The beast was tearing through men like cloth. He would move as fast as lightning, slamming into men with enough force to cave in armor and vomit out their insides. When a larger group of soldiers or knights tried to rush him, he would move himself like he was in a dance - catching strikes on his metal spiked paws, ducking and weaving around blades and arrows, striking back in such ways that killed or incapacitated them. Wherever he went, there was a trail of bodies and injured men, unable to move from pressure point strikes, crying out in pain.

Lucario's approach was being compounded by Robert's charge, making a beeline for him and Rhaegar. He and his men were cutting through men almost as easily, Robert himself whacking his victims almost casually while his eyes remained fixed on the prince. Barristan had seen snakes that had less venom in their stare than the Baratheon did now.

If they could get back to the forest, he thought, maybe they could rally the surviving lords together, and-

"RHAEGAR!"

Too late, Robert had already set upon the Prince, slipping past the other Kingsguards as they were beset by his men. Quickly, Barristan saw an opening at the Stag's back, and raised his sword to cut him down.

 _CLANG!_

The experienced Kingsguard blinked in surprise when he saw his Valyrian steel blade stopped by the metal spike of a three foot tall, dreadlocked blue dog. He had put everything in that swing, and he had blocked it with just one arm - with just his _fist!_

 _Are you Barristan the Bold?_ The creature spoke to him, pushing back his sword. The knight gathered himself, and nodded.

 _I have heard about you._ _They say that you're the greatest knight in all the Seven Kingdoms. And yet you serve kidnappers and murderers. Noble, yes... but disappointing, in a way._

"Rhaegar is the heir to the Iron Throne, and I'm honor-bound to serve him." Behind the creature, Selmy could see Rhaegar and Robert still duking it out. Out of the corner of his eye, though, he could see the other guards - Sers Lewyn Martell and Jonothor Darry - coming back, all coming for the Lucario since he was the bigger threat. "He has done nothing wrong. Lyanna came out of her own volition, and he can't be blamed for his father's actions."

The creature had a look of confusion on his face, just as three swords swung on him at once...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucario barely had any time to process what the Kingsguard had told him when his Detect senses alerted him to three attacks at once. Instinctively, he ducked and weaved backwards, avoiding the sword strikes for his head and neck, but slamming the back of his head hard enough against the enameled chestplate of a knight to send the man staggering back. Lucario's vision flashed white for a moment, and he held his head in pain - his paws had become hardened against injury from years of training and fighting, but the same couldn't be said about his head.

He staggered, his Detect still allowing him to dodge attacks, putting him on the defensive as he tried to collect himself. He wasn't trying too hard, and the guards were expending much more energy trying to keep up, but it was giving them more of an advantage than he would've liked. Between the head pain and watery eyes, he couldn't see or properly use his aura sight, and was only evading attack through Detect.

Lucario reached out to the side, and felt his paw touch a handle of some sort. He grabbed it, and felt his Aura flow from him and extend down the length of a shortsword. His eyes cleared, the pain in his head passed, and he raised the sword to block a strike.

 _CHING-ZZZZZ!_

Lucario and the Kingsguards watched in amazement as the sword in his paw glowed blue. At the point where the energy around the cheap metal blade contacted Valyrian steel, tiny sparks of static electricity crackled and hissed, as the power of the Pokemon's aura clashed with the innate magic in the sword.

"By the Seven," The attacker - something Darry - exclaimed, "What is _that_?"

Lucario pushed the knight's sword, and looked at his own. _Could it be?_ He thought aloud. _Did I just learn... **Bone Rush**?_ He supposed it wasn't impossible - it certainly felt and looked like how Sir Aaron and his parents described it, and it didn't always have to be shaped like a bone. What was strange was that, rather than being a solid object, it had formed as an "aura" around the weapon. Maybe the knock on the head "taught" him just enough to use the attack in this way.

Lucario smiled, and readied himself to continue. Now they were on more even terms, which makes the fight _that_ much more interesting.

The three knights attacked again, and he struck quickly. Jumping between Darry and the other Kingsguard, he swung the sword up and across, slicing through Darry's wrists and his throat. At the same time, he tipped his head away from the other's swing, and back-handed him with such force that his helm flew off. His spike left a deep gash across his face, and Lucario had enough time to notice the man had the darker complexion of an Orange Islander before he crumpled onto the ground, unconscious but alive. The Pokemon turned his attention back to Barristan, neither fighter acknowledging Darry as he desperately tried to cover his bleeding throat with his bloody stumps, and promptly fell dead.

Barristan and Lucario clashed swords, the man's experience and skill against the Pokemon's speed and strength. It was clear that the canine didn't know too much in the way of sword fighting, yet he moved with such swiftness and power that it was taking everything the knight had to keep his opponent from landing a hit. Barristan also noticed that the aura-covered sword was starting to bend and wobble more and more, as it wasn't meant for this kind of constant, high-end abuse. Things finally culminated in a _CRACK!,_ as the cheap metal sword finally snapped from blocking a strike, the top part flying away and landing in the river. Lucario ducked just in time to only get a tiny cut on one of his dreadlocks, but held onto the handle of the lower half of the blade. He stabbed the jagged end right above Barristan's left knee, and the knight cried out in pain as he fell.

"My leg!" He cried out, "My leg! You've crippled me, you damned dog bastard!"

 _Actually, I'm a Jackal._ Lucario corrected him, picking up the Valyrian sword he had dropped. _And at worst, the damage isn't beyond my ability to heal. Now, do you yield?_

The Kingsguard stared at him, dumbfounded. "Why?" He gasped out, trying to catch his breath. "Yes, I yield, but why bother asking, instead of just killing me? We gave you everything we had, and now Jonothor's dead, Lewyn's unconscious, and I can't walk. You, you don't even look out of breath. You were destroying us with that sound you made and those blasts of energy. Why waste your time fighting us when we can't even touch you?"

 _You are an honorable man and a warrior. Me taking you out without having a proper battle would be disrespectful for both of us. I-_

 _WHACK!_

Both of them turned just in time to see Rhaegar fall off his horse. Robert got off of his, and started hammering the prince's chest and head. He was enraged, unaware of his surroundings, focused solely on beating the crap out of his corpse. _Robert._ Lucario called out, as the man continued to ignore him. _Robert!_ He started approaching him, leaving Barristan to watch.

"I'll kill you, I'll fucking kill you!" He kept saying, swinging away at the mashed meat that used to be royalty.

 _ROBERT!_ Lucario shouted as he caught the hammer mid-swing, using just one paw. Robert turned to him, all that rage momentarily transferred to the person who'd dare stop him.

 _It's over._ Lucario said, calm yet firm. _He's dead. You won._

The Stag blinked, and looked down. What was once a handsome prince was now a mix of pounded meat, bone and broken metal. Rubies and blood glistened in the sunlight. "Oh." He sighed, almost surprised at the damage.

 _Yes._ Lucario let go of the hammer, just as the other lords came trotting on horseback to them. They arrayed themselves around them and the fallen Kingsguards, some looking dumbfounded at the trail of carnage he had left behind.

"Seven Hells," Ned swore, "You leave corpses like breadcrumbs. There must be over a hundred men from here to the river with your mark."

"Is that Ser Darry?" Jon pointed to the handless body. "You took out three Kingsguards by yourself?" Lucario nodded. Jon looked at the emptying battlefield once more, and raised an eyebrow. "I guess I should be more surprised that you left them alive."

"I say it looks like he missed one." Lord Bolton glared at Barristan, pulling a dagger out. "I'll take care of it."

 _You will do no such thing._ He quickly stepped in front of Selmy, and held the Valyrian sword up with one paw, pointing it at Roose. _He is my prisoner, and under the protection of myself and House Arryn. No one is executing him or anyone else today._

Lord Bolton looked like he wanted to argue his point, but then looked at the various bodies strewn about the place, and at the Valyrian sword starting to glow blue in Lucario's hand. _"I'll remember this,"_ Lucario heard him think, but said nothing.

"My friends, this has truly been a glorious day." Lord Tully declared. "The Targaryen army has broken, Rhaegar is dead, and we couldn't have lost more than a hundred men through the whole ordeal. I don't believe even Aegon the Conqueror had ever won so completely in battle, even with all his dragons."

"Who needs a dragon when we've got Lucario," Lord Umber declared, "this Wolf of the Vale!"

 _Actually, I'm a Jackal._

"... What's a jackal?"

* * *

 ** _And so we have our first major difference from canon: Not only was the battle a complete and utter stomp against the Targaryens, but one of the Kingsguards destined to die - Ser Lewyn Martell - survives, albeit both he and Barristan now bear scars of their fight. Also, despite the one-'Mon wrecking crew tearing through everyone, the combined Metal Sound (which lowers an opponent's defenses) and display of powers that Lucario gave convinced a lot of people within the Targaryen force to retreat and bail, in total making the battle a lot less bloody than canon. And finally, Lucario has now established a reputation for himself as an unbelievably powerful, yet still honorable force of nature._**

 ** _Next up - Things start falling into motion, and Lucario is sent on a mission to King's Landing - to open up the city, kill a king, and capture a royal family..._**


	5. Aftermath

_**Chapter 5 - Aftermath**_

* * *

 _Lucario_

After such an arduous battle, Lucario had found a comfortable spot back at camp, closed his eyes at the top of a tree, and fell asleep. That night, he dreamed of a Charizard, old and mad and paranoid, flying over towns and burning everything in sight. In the cave he came from, there was the Charizard's family - a female Flygon, a female Garchomp, and a scattering of Gibles and Trapinches. Out in the forests, there was a Salamance, handsome and regal, truly one destined for great things. He had approached a female Mightyena, graceful yet stronger than most of her kind, and gave her flowers and affection, and together they ran off to an old tower. When her alpha and pack sibling went to the Charizard to bring her back, the Charizard used Fire Blast, and killed them both. A Pidgeot saw this, and gathered up his friends - an angry Stantler, an older Seaking, and the last Mightyena - and rallied an army to fight.

 _Crazy, isn't it?_ Lucario turned, and saw Sir Aaron - _his_ Aaron - was beside him. Every part of the Pokemon wanted to jump for joy, to hug his old friend, but he could neither move nor speak. His old master looked down upon these events with vague interest, as if observing the shapes of clouds before a storm. _How a single act of unthinking love can tear a kingdom apart._

 ** _How acts of savagery can become acts of valor._** Lucario turned to his other side, and saw Mew, the Legendary from the Tree of Life. **_Or how acts of heroism become acts of treachery._** Floating in space, she gestured with her tail at the battlefield, where the Stantler and Salamance were locked in mortal combat. Before he could see who won, fire erupted everywhere, and they were moved to a large room, where a small hill of melted swords was before them, shaped in the form of a throne - A Throne of Iron, if you will. The Charizard from before was back, fully insane now - liquid fire oozed from its mouth like slobber, and its eyes bulged in madness. As he began breathing fire, a Persian adorned in gold leaped upon the dragon, biting deep into its neck. Blood sprayed everywhere, and the Charizard fell on the ground, twitching furiously before laying still.

 _Some things aren't meant to be changed, Lucario._ The scene changed again, and they were back to the original cave. The Flygon was gathering up her baby Trapinches, looking absolutely terrified. As she was finishing up, there was a monstrous thud, and another, and another. All of them - Flygon, Lucario, Aaron and Mew - turned to a doorway, facing the creature straight out of a nightmare. It was a Houndoom, eyes black as death, fire coming out the sides of its mouth, towering over each of them like a kaiju - A Mountain of a Houndoom, you could say. It looked down at the Flygon and her children, and smiled such a smile of hunger and malice that it chilled Lucario to the core.

 ** _But_ _sometimes, there are things that_** ** _must_** ** _be changed._** Time skipped forward, and a red Flygon was holding the bloodied corpse of the first one, a sibling perhaps. It roared in despair and fury, vowing revenge. ** _For all actions have consequences._** A boat crossed a narrow sea, and two Gibles were left alone in a strange, foreign city. The Stantler from before was growing fat, and ruled alongside the Pidgeot and a female Persian, not noticing the lustful looks she had for the golden Persian, or the three little Meowths running about. Or how the eldest Meowth would torture poor Rattata when no one watched.

 _And some actions have more consequences than others._ The Stantler died, the cruel Meowth became king, and the land became cracked and broken. Tentacruel rose from the sea, a solemn Rapidash parlayed with a dangerous female Magmar, more Mightyena fell. Far to the north, Murrcrows worked with an Ursaring and a Dragonite as a horde of people came rushing at a wall of ice. They called for everyone in the land to help them, but no one payed them heed.

 ** _We need you, Lucario, to set right what was wrong._** A Gabite led a band of Camerupts across a desert and an ocean, accompanied by a trio of young Rayquazas.

 _And if all things go well, perhaps you can stop the Long Night approaching **.**_ In the midst of a horrific blizzard, a massive army of the undead slowly marched forward, under the baleful eye of creatures made of living ice. Far above all of this, a god of ice fought a god of fire. And all at once, Aaron and Mew turned to look at him, as another figure began manifesting.

 _Remember that this world is dark, and full of terrors._ ** _But you shall be the light that leads their way._**

 ** _So good luck out there._** The figure of Palkia came forth, and Lucario knew that this was Jimmy once again. **_Just remember, we're all counting on you._** He reached out to him, and tapped him on his chest spike. He felt a surge of power course through his body, and the next thing he knew, it was dawn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lucario?" Someone called out. He looked down from the tree, and saw Ned Stark looking up at him from below. "Robert and I would like to speak with you." The Pokemon nodded, and hopped off the tree, following him into the central tent. Robert sat at the main table with Jon and Hoster, having a meal of roasted chickens and wine, while in the corner Sers Selmy and Martell stood under armed guards and chains. Lucario had healed Barristan's leg and Lewyn's face as he promised, though both now had thin scars where the cuts used to be. Both knights had given their word as prisoners to neither betray their "hosts" nor attempt to escape, but the lords still insisted that precautions be followed.

"Ah, there he is." Robert jeered, clapping his hands. "There's our Jackal. Come, join us as we break fast." Lucario and Ned took a seat at the table, partaking in a meal of fish, bread and tea.

"First, I want to thank you for everything you've done for us." The Baratheon gloated, still riding the high of victory and royal face-smashing. "Ever since our battle, word has traveled far and wide of our might. The lords who turned on us in the Riverlands and Vale have bent the knee once again, and ravens have been sent to all the Seven Kingdoms, letting them know that the crown rapist is dead."

Lucario stopped drinking when Robert said that, giving him an uncertain glance, but continued on eating. After using his aura to heal the Kingsguards, he had looked into their minds as them told him why Lyanna had ran off with Rhaegar. The whole time, he felt and saw that they were telling the truth - as far as they knew, Lyanna had come willingly and of her own volition. Despite this, Robert had declared that "Nothing less than hearing it from Lyanna herself would convince him."

The Pokemon didn't know what to think. On one paw, he knew the guards were honest, and their memories showed Lyanna not resisting in any way. On the other paw, everyone kept talking about how treacherous and manipulative Rhaegar was. Who was right? Had Rhaegar drugged or brainwashed Lyanna without his guards knowing? Or were the rebels in denial that their beloved sister and fiancee would abandon them for the prince? He couldn't make heads or tails of it, but he knew one thing - only two people knew the truth about what really happened: one was dead, and the other was still missing.

"Second, you might've already heard the chatter, but you've built quite the reputation for yourself. Already some of the Septs and smallfolk have been calling you 'The Warrior Incarnate'." The Pokemon chuckled, and replied, _Me, a god? I cannot imagine how your priests would react to seeing the likes of the gods I pray too._

"Still," Jon interjected, "It wouldn't hurt for you to... well, play the role. It would do wonders to our legitimacy if the Realm came to believe that the Seven themselves came down to aid our cause."

 _How can I do that when I don't know anything about the Faith,_ He protested, _Not it's customs or rules or stories. I am not some divine messenger; I'm a knight and a guardian, and I would rather inspire them with what I am, rather than what others think I am._

"Well, it's not the _only_ thing they've been calling you." Ned acknowledged. "Our bannermen have also started calling you 'The Wolf of the Vale', and 'The Jackal'."

The Pokemon smiled. _I like the sound of that. Much more accurate, a little intimidating. I wouldn't mind that at all._

Jon furrowed his brow, clearly not liking the answer the Pokemon gave. Lucario shrugged - deception and trickery were not the ways of his people. Why bother with lies when the truth would always come to light?

"Anyways, Lucario," Robert continued on, "I have a special plan in mind for you, one that might end this war within the month." This caught the Pokemon's full attention. "We start marching for King's Landing today," He explained, "And gods willing, we'll see King Aerys' head on a spike before the month's out."

"However," Jon spoke, "There's been a recent development that stop us from achieving an easy victory. Ravens have arrived saying that Tywin Lannister is leading his men to King's Landing as we speak. The Westerlands have yet to pick a side, but with his son Jaime serving as one of the Kingsguard, there's a great likelihood that he'll join the Targaryens. If he does, and strengthens the garrison already in place, we may be facing a siege that will go on for months. By that time Storm's End may fall, Stannis and Renly Baratheon will be dead, and the Royal Family will have the entire southern half of the continent to themselves."

"Our hope," Lord Baratheon told him, "Is that you can get to King's Landing before either army arrives, and to keep the gates open. If you can do that, and bring me Aerys dead or alive, we can end this war here and now. Can you do this for us?"

Lucario did some quick mental math. It takes about a week to go from the Riverlands to King's Landing on horseback. If he moved at Extreme Speed as often as he could, he could probably reach the city within a couple days. Finding and dealing with the King might be a bit more difficult, but not at all out of his abilities to take care of. Barring any surprises, he should reach the city before everyone else. Getting to the king, however, might be a bit trickier. Particularly since he'd he be in a heavily guarded, foreign city, trying to get in the most fortified structure in the land, going after a paranoid pyromaniac. And steel-types _were_ weak to fire, after all...

But none of them needed to know that. Barring the Targaryens suddenly getting themselves a Blaziken or a makeshift flamethrower, there was nothing in this world so far that he believed could harm him. Once he found the king, everything else should be a snap.

 _Yes, I will._ He answered. _By the time you reach the city, you and your men will be able to walk right in..._

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lucario," Ned said to him several hours later, as he packed some supplies for the journey, "There is something else I would ask of you, when you reach King's Landing."

 _If I can find and rescue Lyanna,_ He answered preemptively, _I will do so. And if she isn't in the city, then I will do my best to find out where she is, and tell you._

"You have my thanks." Stark replied, though soon he was leaning against a tree, looking all brooding and sullen. "I don't understand it, why would she run off with Rhaegar? He was a married man, and Lyanna isn't a girl easily woo'd."

 _I can't say I know how the feminine mind works,_ He assured him, _But when we find your sister - and I promise you, we will - you can ask her why yourself._

There was the ghost of a smile on Stark's face, and he offered a hand, which Lucario shook. "May the Old Gods watch over you on your way."

 _And may Arceus keep you safe until we meet again._

An hour later, Lucario had gathered up all that he'd need, gave his goodbyes, and sped down the King's Road as the sun began heading down...

* * *

 **New Time on Lucario of House Arryn: King's Landing, here we come! The matchup you've all been waiting for... Lucario vs. Gregor Clegane! The Jackal fights the Mountain!**


End file.
